


A New Canvas

by AugustStories



Category: Supernatural
Genre: End of the World, Episode: s14e20 Moriah, Post-Episode: s14e20 Moriah, Post-Season/Series 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustStories/pseuds/AugustStories
Summary: The power God unleashed upon Hell shattered the Cage and Michael takes Adam's soul to Heaven before reuniting with his Father to watch the world end.





	A New Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> This was a very weird dream of mine I had a good week ago, felt like writing it down and my new writing rules state that finished stuff has to get posted.
> 
> Though in my dream, Michael was in the vessel of a young John Winchester but I couldn't figure out a way on how to make that happen without it seeming farfetched so I changed it to Adam.

He felt the ripples of power long before they reached the deepest ends of the pit and freed, freed, freed. Long before they crawled up the walls of the Cage and cracked, cracked, cracked. Long before it reached for his wings and soothed, soothed, soothed. He closed his eyes, ready, eager, willing, giving himself over to the purest kind of Grace from Heaven. Drank it in like a starving man, breathed it in like a drowning man, though he had never been one. His own Grace reawakened from its hidden caves deep within his self, reached for comfort and rang when it was received so warmly and openly.

 

Then with a loud and final crack, the Cage fell open and shattered away.

 

White wings unfolded. A soul got cradled safely within fully recharged powerful Grace.

 

And Michael soared.

 

A silver rush of lightning ascending from hell among the many tortured souls yearning for freedom.

 

\--

 

Michael's path though didn't end in finding a body on Earth, he had a vessel and his path went straight to Heaven, past the small flock of frantic angels who didn't understand what was happening because they were what was left of a once powerful host. The scrap at the bottom of the bucket.

 

Michael ignored them and flew straight to the untouched sphere that no one had stepped into in years, the sphere of Heaven that had once been the home and private retreat of four Archangels. Before Lucifer had been banned. Before Gabriel had left. Before Raphael hadn't cared anymore. Now Michael was alone, the first and the last.

 

Carefully he freed the soul of the boy who had given himself over to him so long ago, and he soothed and calmed the frightened soul called Adam until he stopped being so afraid. Nothing and no one would touch him here. He was safe, he would forever be safe and at peace now.

"I will be back to visit you soon," Michael promised and smiled over the curious soul that now swirled away to discover its new home, the lush lagoon of times long gone. Made from a memory Michael had made of Earth as his Father had once formed it, long before humans had existed. A time when sweet Gabriel had been the youngest of his Father's Creations.

 

Michael watched Adam bask in the glow of a sun and the spray of the waterfall for a moment longer before he spread his wings again and took off once more.

 

\--

 

He landed back on Earth on one of the most untouched places this world had left, high on a mountain in the Andes, surrounded by nothing else but jungle for miles, the Amazone River lazily trailing by, looking like nothing more than a trickle.

 

"Come here, son, sit with me."

 

His Father was sitting on a rock, short legs of his vessel stretched out in front of him, the rock dangerously close to a deep cliff. Dangerous that was for someone who couldn't fly. Michael climbed up the rock and sat down next to his Father, bend his legs and leaned back onto his hands. Godly Grace warmed him immediately ruffling his feathers and his vessel's hair.

 

"Why did you do it?"

 

"They couldn't control your brother's child." His Father explained, his voice warm and gentle, his eyes following a colorful bird flying over the tree tops below them. Michael breathed out as his Father's Grace placed the images and the knowledge into his awareness, an Archangel Nephilim, Lucifer's son charged with the stolen Grace of another Michael. "And then they weren't willing to stop him, so I stopped it for them." A graveyard, Dean Winchester dropping a weapon, the Nephilim dying at the hand of God, Sam Winchester turning the weapon on God and the Winchesters paying the price for never doing what the world needed.

 

"And now?" He wanted to know and leaned against his Father, physically with the body of his vessel, this brother of the Winchesters who was so good and who would be forever safe, and with his Grace as well, basking in the warmth and strength of his Father.

"I'll wait until the Winchesters are no more, they want to write their own story, so now they will." His Father answered him and Chuck Shurley's blue eyes looked up ahead, North where miles and miles ahead the US laid and the Winchesters still lived. "Then I'll erase it all. This world, every world. I will start anew. I learned my lessons with humanity, I learned my lessons with the angels."

 

"Have I failed you, too, Father?"

 

"No, my son, you didn't. You're the only one who never disappointed me, Michael." His Father assured him and the praise, it healed a mind, healed Grace that had questioned so long. "And I will need your help once I have erased the drawing board from all its notes and chapters. I will start over and you will free your brothers from the Empty but only yours. Four Archangels will suffice me now, no more different versions of you either." His Father showed him images of all those other versions he had created for his copy worlds, different but similar but all of them so much more flawed.

 

"Lucifer will yearn for his son." Michael guessed and his Father nodded, turned to look at him where Michael had leaned his vessel's head against his Father's shoulder.

"Lucifer will learn that rules were placed before you for a reason." His Father insisted and Michael hoped it would be true, he wanted them to start over, no more fighting, no more running, no more deceit.

 

"Gabe..."

 

"Gabriel can help me start over with humanity, it will suffice in stiffling his anger. I will place them into his main responsibility." His Father voiced his opinion and view on the whole issue with the brother who had run because he had been scared. Michael winced when his Father gave him the memory of how Gabriel had faked his death at the hand of Lucifer, only to die years later at the hand of another Michael, the one who had then killed Lucifer in another vessel. "You will rule Heaven alongside me, Michael." His Father went on, he raised an arm and gently tugged on Michael's feathers until Michael shifted himself to lay down with his head on his Father's thighs. "Raphael and Lucifer will lead their garrisons and execute my justice. I will shape this New World in our image, not mine. Not their Paradise, but ours."

 

"How long still, Father?"

 

"Not long," his Father promised him and set his fingers into the hair of Michael's vessel, calmly stroking through it as they watched the sun rise over a world that would soon be tearing itself apart.

 

Michael couldn't wait, he would get his brothers back, his family would be together again.

 


End file.
